Fatuus
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: Morgan can be a fatuus, sometimes at Reid's expense. THIS IS SLASH!Reid, Review, Enjoy! rating subject to change...if you don't know me be now...get to know me :
1. Tackle

**I own nothing...**

**so, this is a weird one...this was supposed to be a one shot- but I think this is going to continue...that is,if you want it to.**

**Also (check out my other fics if you haven't done so...maybe you'll see something you like?) Reid and Review as always, it's great to hear from you.**

"Morgan,I said CAN IT!" Reid says tersely as Morgan doubles over, gripping Reid's shoulder.

"B-but, you shoulda seen your face Kid!" Morgan snickers as Reid gives him an exasperated look. Reid snatches away from Morgan's grasp.

Morgan slumps to the floor in the bull pen, giggles wracking his frame.

"What's up with him?" Prentiss peers over her desk to see a tearful Morgan struggling to get up.

"I don't see a thing funny." Reid's voice trembles. "Just because I'm a genius, doesn't mean I'm dead." Reid crosses his arms. He frowns as Morgan straightens a bit, giggles blooming to outright laughter now.

"Pretty Boy...you got...when we sparred."Morgan hacks. Prentiss brow raises as she tries to put it all together. Reid fumes.

"My body responded to stimuli!"Reid hisses as his fist ball at his sides.

"No, you got hard." Morgan whispers as he calms himself again.

Reid growls low, pinning Morgan against the desk, Reid slides a leg between Morgan's, hips flush.

He grinds hard- gripping Morgan's waist as Morgan's eyes go wide; his giggles now a gasp of shock. A small groan escapes Morgan's lips, and quickly as Reid got on, he let go of Morgan, clipping away from him.

Morgan stares open mouthed after him, trying to control his heart so it wouldn't jack hammer out of his ribcage.

"You can be such a jack ass." Prentiss shakes her head as she leans back to study the shell-shocked Morgan...hard-on tenting against his pants.

Morgan straightens on shaky legs, fumbling as he follows after Reid.

/

/

/

/

/

Reid slams a coffee mug against the counter, the words _childish,_ _fatuus_ and _jerk-wad_ slip past Reid's lips as he pours himself a cup of coffee. His hands shake as he stirs in the small mountain of sugar into the black pool.

_**It wasn't his fault that he was a little bit more distracted than usual- as Morgan's shirt caught on damp muscles, accentuating the well formed pectorals, and biceps...abs...**_

_**It wasn't Reid's fault that Morgan took his shirt off because it was unusually warm in the workout room, and Reid caught sight of the tattoo on Morgan's lower back, eyes caught at the dip pf Morgan's spine and the swell of his ass.**_

_**It wasn't Reid's fault that Morgan tackled him without warning...it was supposed to be hand-to- hand, wasn't it? Not body- to- body, the warmth and tingling spreading outward, until it soaked into each others skin.**_

_**Reid groaned as Morgan's weight settled, the tingles spreading pleasantly to his toes...centered around his-**_

_**His eyes got wide as his unmistakable erection poked Morgan through the thin material of their sweat pants. Reid pushes at Morgan's chest and Morgan lets up, pulling Reid up to his feet. Reid blushes and stammers, and can't help but catch an uneasy feeling in his stomach as a small grin lights across Morgan's face.**_

"**It's okay kid, we all get one of those once in a while. No big deal." Morgan says as he shrugs...**

Apparently it was a big deal, because Morgan acted like a prepubescent teen as he entered the bull pen just moments ago, laughing at him...

It reminded Reid of the locker rooms in high high school- the teasing, the threats, the hurt...not again. Not ever again.

**A/n: so...review please- and check out the other stories...i'll make it worth your while. : D**


	2. Twink

**I own nothing...**

**so,this starts out a little angsty. but would you expect anything less from me?**

**But i will give you smut, in exchange for reviews.**

**Reid. .**

Words fumble through Morgan's head as he stares at Reid's sagging shoulders. Reid tenses as he feels the heavy gaze on his back- hot tears pricking his eyes.

Instead of making it easy, Reid pushes through this, stirring his coffee until the sticky syrup at the bottom of the mug has dispersed homogeneously through the black liquid.

"Reid?"Morgan's voice is worn, soft, hesitant. Reid makes a negative noise, cradling his cup, he takes a sip.

"Kid...Reid. You have every right to be upset-"

"Don't insult me further Morgan. Don't tell me something I don't already know!" Reid's voice is ice-cold as he turns to face Morgan.

"Let me give you some insight. I was always the smallest one in school-especially high school. I hadn't hit puberty by the time I left." Reid's voice is still. Quiet.

Morgan takes a sharp breath. His heart grinds to a halt in shame.

"You know- I didn't get why the boys had the whole competition thing going on. I mean- what make the penis this glorious thing? Yes, hormones thrummed through their bodies, there was that inner comparison thing going on...but it just never clicked with me. But they knew how to push my buttons, make me feel worse about myself because I was...I am a twink, a homo...a fag." Reid nods his head at his own statements, his face going deathly pale.

Morgan stands rooted in his spot, ready to become violently ill as he looks at the vulnerable man before him. Not weak by any means.

Morgan never meant to cause such a hurt look to cross Reid's face. Never in a thousand years did he think that was possible.

"I thought I had escaped that type of torment. But by the time I hit college, puberty was in full swing, the cracking voice, the awkward growth- and I had no one to...support me. I was...always the odd one-trying to keep pace with everyone else."Reid licks his lips nervously as he sets the forgotten coffee mug down on the counter.

"And I was pretty sure that I had escaped the jerks back then...but I guess not."Reid hisses, Morgan's mouth goes achingly dry.

He went too far- it was never his intention to hurt Reid.

"Doesn't feel good for your body to betray you, now does it?"Reid looks up at Morgan, arms crossed in front of him.

Morgan sighs.

"Reid, I really was a jerk. An ass. I wasn't thinking when I... I don't want to be like them, one of the people that hurt you."Morgan's face is a mask of hurt. He scrubs his hand over his head, stubble prickling his fingers.

"I know, Morgan." Reid sighs, reaching for the forgotten coffee mug. "It's just...that was kinda embarrassing."Reid gives Morgan a half smile. Morgan feels another stir below the belt- and this time if it flies high, he know he'd have to take care of it.

"I'm sorry Reid, can you forgive me?" Morgan clears his throat, as he focuses on Reid again. Reid gives him a small nudge with his shoulder and a slow, sweet smile.

"Yes I can. I think getting you hard was enough payback." Reid's voice is low, teasing in itself. Morgan blushes scarlet as he shifts against the counter, adjusting himself.

Reid's eyes flick to the growing bulge outlined in the dark pants, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as his eyes catch Morgan's.

And now...Morgan has something he has to take care of.

**A/N: The Moral of the Story is...You should never make your best friend get a boner, or make embarrassing noises while wrestling because you decide dry humping is a legit move.(Aim's: this is for you.)**

**I think Morgan needs to find the nearest empty office and have at his unfortunate situation...i have a think for wank fics.**

**Like to know if you'd agree to have your wonderful eyes and minds defiled by me?**

**And how could Morgan let Reid's whole gay statement slip by? Is this common knowledge or what?**

**Review and the story keeps coming(hee, hee) okay?**


End file.
